


Of Life and Love

by rubylily



Category: Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: F/F, Heart-to-Heart, Intimacy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: During an intimate night, Kobayashi shares her concerns with Tohru.





	Of Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belmione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/gifts).



When Kobayashi had been a child, if someone had told her she would grow up to live with two dragons, she would've wondered if that person could tell the difference between reality and fiction. After all, dragons weren't real, everyone knew that, and the only dragons she ever encountered were in video games. And if someone had told her a dragon could be a maid, she would've gone off on a tirade about proper maids, because even as a child she had strong feelings about maids.

In one way, having a maid of her very own should've been a dream come true. But on the other hand, the idea of a dragon as a maid still seemed the opposite of _moe_ \- unless one considered dragon maids to be a kind of gap _moe_ \- even if she had fallen in love with the dragon in question.

Yet she smiled as she rolled over onto her side, and her gaze fell upon Tohru sleeping beside her, and Tohru's scaly tail thumped gently against the bed sheets. Then again, love wasn't very logical, and she could finally understand that much at least, and sometimes maid stories involved maids and their ladies falling in love. But she'd never heard of such a story involving a _dragon_ of all beings.

She touched Tohru's hair, feeling where the horn met the flesh. She had grown fond of these dragonish features, although she still had no desire to eat Tohru's tail, no matter how much Tohru begged. But dragons were supposed to be all-powerful, monstrous and terrifying, and Tohru reveled in that image. She had an ego the size of Jupiter, and more often than not her inability to understand basic human necessities caused Kobayashi no storage of headaches. But she was also honest and devoted, and Kobayashi's parents had somehow found her charming, much to Kobayashi's relief.

Kobayashi's eyes trailed downward, taking in Tohru's nude figure, and even without her glasses she could see how well-developed Tohru was - she still wondered why a dragon would need such large breasts, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like them - and even in Tohru's human form patches of shiny scales still covered her soft flesh. She wasn't human, but Kobayashi still found those inhuman features beautiful, and her body burned every time she felt Tohru's sharp fangs against her inner thighs. Tohru was powerful and long-lived, with a dragon's arrogance, and somehow she had chosen Kobayashi.

But Kobayashi was only human, so wouldn't her lifespan be only a blink of eye to a dragon like Tohru?

Kobayashi shut her eyes tightly; she always had such dark thoughts after being intimate with Tohru. They were a couple now, a family of sorts, and she was grateful for both Tohru and Kanna, but the fact remained that they were dragons and she was only human. By the time she was an old woman, Kanna would still be barely grown and Tohru would still be youthful and beautiful. Even now they already had decades and centuries on her, so what could a mere human like her give for them?

"Miss Kobayashi?"

The voice startled Kobayashi, and she saw Tohru's eyes were open, those bright snakelike eyes Kobayashi loved so much. She gulped, trying to smile; in this afterglow, Tohru's body was even more breathtaking than usual. "Did I wake you?" she said, willing her voice to stay even.

Tohru raised a hand to touch Kobayashi's cheek, brushing away a tear. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Kobayashi nearly cursed under her breath. She hadn't noticed she'd been crying, and Tohru being unusually considerate wasn't helping. "Not quite a nightmare," she found herself muttering.

Tohru sat up as she took Kobayashi's hands into hers, and her smile was just a bit too gleeful. "Well, if someone made you cry, I can set them on fire, you know. May I?"

Despite herself Kobayashi couldn't help but laugh; now that was the Tohru she knew. "No, it's not that. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Tohru asked carefully.

Kobayashi inhaled a deep breath; she had to be honest about her fears. "It's that you're a dragon and I'm human. That means you and Kanna are pretty much immortal compared to me, right?"

"Well, we dragons are long-lived, and human lives are rather insignificant compared to ours." Tohru paused, and a deep blush came upon her cheeks. "Not that I'm saying your life is insignificant! But you're right - both me and Kanna will outlive you by centuries."

Kobayashi wrapped her arms around herself; this wasn't the first time she and Tohru had been intimate, and even though her naked body was nothing special compared to Tohru's voluptuous figure, she had never been embarrassed about her simple body, but now she felt more exposed as she tried to put her feelings into words. "Does it scare you?" she finally said.

Tohru was silent a moment, and her expression was unusually contemplative. "I do get scared," she finally said. "When I think about how short your life is, that you won't be able to see Kanna grow up, my chest hurts. I've given up a lot to stay in this world, and I'm scared want to lose you, and that I won't be able to control my grief. But when I saw you confront my father like that, when you took me and Kanna to meet your parents, I realized how much I really love you, and I don't want to regret any of this. I don't care if I'm a dragon and you're human - I'm your maid and I'll serve you for the rest of your life."

Kobayashi's breath caught in her throat; she had never seen Tohru so beautiful, and her skin seemed to glow in this dim light. Her eyes began to water, but she couldn't help but laugh, and she couldn't stop. "You make it sound so simple…! How it is that I fell in love with a dragon who fancies herself my maid…?"

"Don't you know that dragons are powerful, magnificent beings?" Tohru whispered as she cupped Kobayashi's face. "You're a very lucky woman, Miss Kobayashi." Her smile softened as she leaned in closer to Kobayashi. "But I'm even more fortunate to have you," she murmured as she pressed her lips against Kobayashi's.

Kobayashi threaded her fingers through Tohru's hair as Tohru's large breasts pressed against her chest, and she couldn't tell her heartbeat from Tohru's. Human or dragon, the sound was always the same, and pleasure coiled within Kobayashi as Tohru's hands explored her body. That pleasure had grown familiar to her, and each night she was grateful to share that pleasure with her beloved Tohru.

"Miss Kobayashi," Tohru said in a heated voice as that pleasure shuddered throughout Kobayashi's body, "I love you, and you'll always be dear to my heart, no matter what."

Eventually they calmed, and Tohru feel asleep first, her breath warm against Kobayashi's skin. Kobayashi ran her fingers along the length of Tohru's horns, and Tohru's sleeping form shivered against hers, and she let out a quiet laugh. She was still scared, but she could breathe a little easier for now. "I love you too, Tohru," she said softly, brushing her lips against Tohru's hair.


End file.
